


Sonder

by eyes_like_burnt_toast



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon - Musical, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, Unplanned Pregnancy, the addams family musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes_like_burnt_toast/pseuds/eyes_like_burnt_toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was blood on his hands.<br/>It had all happened so fast, and ended so quickly, that he had only just noticed. Lucas swallowed down the pain, knowing Wednesday was currently suffering more than him. He leaned his aching head against the sterile wall behind him. The echos of shoes on tile and doctor calls was soon shut from his mind and instead replaced by the memory of Wednesday's screams.<br/>Torture and agony was common in her family, encouraged even. But this was different.<br/>Everything was now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonder

There was blood on his hands.  
It had all happened so fast, and ended so quickly, that he had only just noticed. Lucas swallowed down the pain, knowing Wednesday was currently suffering more than him. He leaned his aching head against the sterile wall behind him. The echos of shoes on tile and doctor calls was soon shut from his mind and instead replaced by the memory of Wednesday's screams.  
Torture and agony was common in her family, encouraged even. But this was different.  
Everything was now.

She lied on the crisply pressed sheets.  
Every part of her body screamed for release even though the contractions had stopped long ago. Lucas had left. She wasn't angry at him for going, they both needed a moment to comprehend the last few hours. When he returns to her, they would need each other, but for now they only needed themselves. Wednesday turned to face the clock hanging parallel to her bed, three hours had passed since she last checked the time.  
Funny how everything can fall apart in a matter of moments.

She was so small.  
It was obvious she would be, considering how early she was born, and yet it still shocked them both. Her little hands lied lifeless in the blanket before a nurse tucked them away. Lucas had held her first, rocking her as though she was still there. Wednesday stared stone-faced at the child, their child. When Lucas placed their daughter into her arms he felt Wednesday take a sharp breath. The baby weighed almost nothing. Lucas tensed as his heartbeat filled his ears and the room began to spin. He was halfway down the hall before the dizziness took over.  
And then he broke.

The nurse had taken the baby after Lucas left.  
Wednesday couldn't stand the pale face reminding her of her failure. She began to curl into herself, lie as the baby did inside her, but the shooting pain stopped her immediately. Her short black hair tumbled into her face, tangled and clumped with sweat. Footsteps hurried down the hallway, growing louder as they neared her. Wednesday began to straighten as her mother emerged in the doorway, her long black dress contrasting the white walls around them. Morticia slowed her pace as she ventured towards her daughter, kneeling by the head of the bed. Wednesday closed her eyes as her mother's gentle hand stroked away the loose strands of hair.  
And then she broke.

His face stung with the dried tears.  
He didn't bother to swipe at the irritated skin, the external pain distracted him from the reality. A flash of black passed before him and he turned to his right to see the slim, tall figure of Morticia hurrying towards Wednesday's room. As Lucas looked to his left for Gomez, a hand grabbed his throat shoving him against the wall. The thud of his head on the drywall caused Lucas to crumble, sliding more so into the small man's grip.  
"It's your fault" Gomez Addams growled. Lucas regained his footing and began to tear at his father-in-law's arm.  
"Beineke blood, bad blood! An Addams would never..." His voice broke.  
Lucas stopped struggling and took the moment to fully take in the man before him. His usual attire was in place, but the pinstripe suit was wrinkled and tucked hurriedly into his trousers. Lucas looked up into Gomez's eyes and saw the tears for his daughter, for his granddaughter that he would never meet .Then the man that always smiled and laughed, crumbled into himself.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Lucas."

Morticia now lay beside her eldest child.  
She rubbed circles into the girl's back to soothe her, but to no avail. As Wednesday began to calm, she cleared her throat and sat up to glance at her mother. "I woke up thinking it was just cramps. I checked the clock before deciding it wasn't worth getting out of bed for, so I tried to go back to sleep." She sniffed and rubbed at her dark ringed eyes. "Then the first one hit. I got up so I didn't wake Lucas, I thought it would pass. I don't really remember how I got there, but I was in the bathroom on the floor, I must have passed out. I felt like I couldn't breathe, I was lying there gasping for air when Lucas woke up. He held me, tried to convince me to let him take me to the hospital. I refused.  
Maybe if I hadn't the doctors could have stopped this."

"There was so much blood...  
I carried her down to my car, and I got us here as fast as I could." Lucas paused, glancing up at Gomez who remained silent. "She was so pale, I thought "Oh God I'm losing her" and when the nurses saw her they took her away. Didn't tell me what was happening, they just took her. They came back out and told me she was pregnant." Lucas stopped once again. "We didn't know. I swear, we would've..." Lucas buried his head in his arms. "I swear to God, we didn't know. If we did we would've kept her safe. I would've kept her safe.  
Both of them."

Wednesday soothed her breathing.  
After retelling the story to her mother she felt physically and emotionally drained. She allowed her muscles to relax and her breathing to deepen, feigning sleep. Wednesday loved her mother and appreciated her silent support, but now she needed to be alone. As Wednesday suspected she would, Morticia slowly stood from the bed. Wednesday felt the long black hair graze her skin as Morticia leaned in to kiss her daughter's forehead. "Cara mia..." Wednesday had been so entrenched in her mother's actions she had not noticed the sound of her father's footsteps. She remained still as her father joined Morticia by the bedside. "Don't wake her Gomez. She's been through enough tonight and needs to rest." Morticia spoke near a whisper. Gomez obliged, placing his arm around his beloved wife. He then placed his large, worn hand over Wednesday's delicate wrist. "Oh paloma" Gomez mumbled. At this, Morticia gently guided her husband from the room, leaving their daughter to sleep. As the sound of clattering shoes faded Wednesday noticed how quiet the hospital was. The utter silence made her uncomfortable. Then she realized, she did not want to be alone. Wednesday wanted her husband to be by her side.  
She needed Lucas. 

Lucas remained in the uncomfortable chair long after Gomez went to see his daughter.  
He also stayed in the same chair as Gomez and Morticia returned to go home, leaving him with a firm grip on the shoulder and a weak smile. Lucas wanted to be near his wife. But as of right now the three doors separating them were comforting. He couldn't dare face Wednesday, for Lucas felt as though this was his fault. How? He had no idea. He was not the one to conceive the child, or carry it for four months, or to refuse medical attention. He tried his hardest to keep her safe, he did all he could. Truly this was not his fault at all, it was hers. If she had known... Lucas stopped himself. Suddenly he became angry with the accusation. How low could he sink? Blaming his wife for this tragedy. Lucas pushed his tired bones from the chair, forcing each foot forward until he stood in front of her door. She lay on her side, facing him, with her eyes firmly shut. A small smile crossed his lips. There was his Wednesday, his wife. In seeing her all the anger from moments ago was gone.  
She was not to blame and neither was he.  
This is how the events occurred and therefore how they should be.  
The small rhyme caused him to chuckle, his mother would be proud. He hadn't called them yet, there wasn't time. As Lucas quietly entered the room he began to think of his mother playing with her grandchild. His daughter. His eyes began to water once again, they still were yet to name their child. He doubted Wednesday would agree, but he at least wanted to try;  
Lucas wanted his daughter's middle name to be after his mother. 

He now neared the bed, and knelt to be at eye level with his wife.  
She sleepily opened her dark eyes, glancing up at him. They didn't speak. They simply held each others' gaze for a moment. Wednesday then began to slide to one side of the bed, leaving a large enough gap for Lucas to lie beside her. He gratefully accepted her offer, wrapping his arms around her small waist and holding her close. Wednesday did not fight the embrace, curling up into her husband. They lay there, entangled in one another, not a word spoken, until the exhaustion eventually overtook them both. The pressures and pains began to melt away, leaving their bodies to rest and their minds to find healing in each other's presence.  
And in this they came to understand one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is quite a sad piece and it is actually my first! This idea popped into my head one night and I had to get it out somehow. Hope you all enjoyed it, review please! I may make this a multichapter, I plan to do a Wednesday/Lucas multi at some point. Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
